peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Orbital
' Orbital' are an English electronic dance music duo from Sevenoaks, Kent consisting of brothers Phil and Paul Hartnoll. Their career initially ran from 1989 until 2004, but in 2009 they announced that they would be reforming and headlined The Big Chill, in addition to a number of other live shows in 2009. The band's name was taken from Greater London's orbital motorway, the M25, which was central to the early rave scene and party network in the South East during the early days of acid house. In addition, the cover art on three of their albums features stylised atomic orbitals. Orbital were both critically and commercially successful, and known particularly for their element of live improvisation during shows. They were initially influenced by early electro and punk rock. Links To Peel Peel seemed to discover Orbital in the early 90's, when their debut single Chime hit the UK Top 40 singles chart in 1990. The group were regularly played on Peel's shows and in 1999, he compared them to Lonnie Donegan, the singer Peel praised when interviewing the artist at the Glastonbury Festival. Strangely, Peel believed he detected Lonnie Donegan's music in Orbital's ambient music.http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio1/johnpeel/glastonbury/1999/index.shtml The band performed their last ever gig for Peel's show on 28 July 2004, before they decided to reform in 2009. Peelenium *Peelenium 1994: Are We Here (Industry Standard Mix) Festive Fifty Entries *1994 Festive Fifty: Are We Here #31 *1996 Festive Fifty: Out There Somewhere #47 *1996 Festive Fifty: The Box #7 *1999 Festive Fifty: Style #15 *2000 Festive Fifty: Beached #45 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1993-08-05. Broadcast: 10 September 1993. Repeated: 21 January 1994. Available on Orbital - Peel Session (CD, Internal, 1994) *Semi Detached / Detached / Lush 3 (Eurotunnel Disaster 94) / Walkabout 2. Recorded at Maida Vale and Broadcast: 28 July 2004 *Remind / The Girl With The Sun In Her Head / Belfast / You Lot / The Box / Satan / Halcyon / One Perfect / Sunshine / Impact / Doctor? / Chime / Remind (Rewind) Live Recorded live at the Glastonbury Festival: 1994-06-25. Broadcast: 01 July 1994 #Impact #Remind #Walk Now #Walk About #Chime Recorded live at Leeds Metropolitan University. Broadcast: 12 April 1996 #Out There Somewhere #The Girl With The Sun In Her Head #Dwr Bude #The Box #P E T R O L Recorded live at the Queen Elizabeth Hall, London: 1999-04-24. Broadcast: 27 April 1999 #An Fromhair #The Box #Nowt Left #Style Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) and #31 in the 1994 Festive Fifty]] ;1991 *26 January 1991: Satan (12") FFRR *10 August 1991: Midnight (12" - Midnight / Choice) FFRR FX 163 * 19 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): Midnight (Sasha Remix) (12") FFRR (JP: 'Sounds very oriental at times') * 23 August 1991 (BFBS): Midnight (12" - Midnight / Choice) FFRR ;1992 *18 January 1992: Chime (Joey Beltram/Program 2 mix) (12") FFRR (sent as a 'present' from "Peter Tong") *19 January 1992: Speed Freak (Moby Mutation) ('Mutations' 12") FFRR *01 February 1992: Chime (Joey Beltram/Program 2 Mix) (12") FFRR 350 001-1 also on Peel Early Feb 1992 *02 February 1992: Speed Freak (Moby Mutation) (album - Mutations Part 1) ffrr FX 181, 869649.1 * 16 February 1992 (BFBS): Chime (Joey Beltram/Program 2 mix) (12") FFRR *Peel Early Feb 1992: Chime (Joey Beltram/Program 2 Mix) (12" - Chime) ffrr 350 001-1 01 February 1992 ;1993 *19 June 1993: ‘Lush 3-2 (2xLP – Orbital 2)’ (Internal) *25 June 1993: Walk Now... (12" Walk Now...) Internal ‎– LIARXDJ5 *02 July 1993: ‘Monday (2xLP – Orbital 2)’ (Internal) *03 July 1993 (BFBS): Lush 3-2 () various ]] ;1994 *05 February 1994: ‘Lush (Euro-Tunnel Disaster '94) (12 inch - Peel Session)’ (Internal) *05 March 1994 (BFBS) ‘Lush (Euro-Tunnel Disaster '94) (12 inch - Peel Session)’ (Internal) *11 March 1994: ‘Attached (12 inch - Peel Session)’ (Internal) *24 June 1994: Sad But True (CD - Snivelisation) Internal *20 August 1994: Crash And Carry (CD - Snivelisation) Internal *23 December 1994: 'Are We Here?-Industry Standard (CDS)' (Internal) (JP: 'Posing more questions than they answer, one to be exact.') 'FF #31' ;1995 *19 August 1995: Times Fly (Slow) (12" - Times Fly) Internal *26 August 1995 (BFBS): 'Times Fly (Slow) (CDS)' (Internal) *09 September 1995: Adnan (v/a LP - Help) Go! Discs ]] ;1996 *15 March 1996: The Box (CD – Single ) Internal *19 March 1996: The Box (CD: The Box) Internal *01 April 1996: The Box (CD: The Box) Internal (Peel sitting in for Mark Radcliffe) *04 April 1996: The Box (CD: The Box) Internal (Peel sitting in for Mark Radcliffe) *21 April 1996: The Girl With The Sun In Her Head (album - In Sides) Internal *21 April 1996: P.E.T.R.O.L. (album - In Sides) Internal *11 May 1996 (BFBS): 'The Girl With The Sun In Her Head (CD-In Sides)' (Internal) *21 December 1996: Out There Somewhere? Parts I and II (LP-In Sides)' (Internal) (JP: 'I'm tempted to say that that's the longest record that's ever appeared in the Festive Fifty, but I know that if I do that somebody will write in and say, "Actually, you're quite wrong, and something a minute and a half longer than that appeared in the Festive Fifty." That someone might turn out to be David Gedge.') 'FF #47' *29 December 1996: The Box (CD-Insides)' (Internal) (JP: 'Not exactly my favourite Orbital track, but it's your Festive Fifty and not mine.') 'FF #07' ;1997 *01 February 1997: The Tranquiliser Busy Tranquilising (Various Artists 2xCD – Foundations: Coming Up From The Streets )’ Feedback Communications *26 February 1997: The Saint (Single) FFRR *27 February 1997: The Saint (Single) FFRR ;1998 *29 December 1998: Bagpipe Style (12 inch-Bag Style)' (FFRR) ]] ;1999 *07 January 1999: Bagpipe Style (12 inch-Bag Style)' (FFRR) *19 January 1999: Bagpipe Style (12 inch-Bag Style)' (FFRR) *02 March 1999: Style (12 inch-Bag Style) (FFRR) *03 March 1999: I Don't Know You People (LP - The MIddle Of Nowhere) FFRR *04 March 1999: Way Out (LP: The Middle Of Nowhere) FFRR *10 March 1999: Know Where To Run (LP: The Middle Of Nowhere) White Label *11 March 1999 (Radio Eins): Style (12" - Bag Style) FFRR *24 June 1999: Chime (v/a CD Album - The Glastonbury Broadcasts Vol 1) New Musical Express *29 December 1999: 'Style (12")' (FFRR) FF #15 ;2000 *06 January 2000: 'Are We Here? (CD single)' (Internal) Peelenium 1994 *20 January 2000: 'Beached-Long Version (CDR)' (FFRR) (JP: 'Not much point having a paradise if you're going to have to reorder it according to Hollywood standards, I guess.') *08 February 2000: 'Beached (extended version) (CD-The Beach (Motion Picture Soundtrack))' (London) *26 December 2000: 'Beached (12 inch)' (FFRR/London) FF #45 ]] ;2001 *31 January 2001: Funny Break (One Is Enough) (LP - The Altogether) FFRR *27 February 2001: Tension (LP - The Altogether) FFRR *28 February 2001: 'Funny Break (One's Enough) (CDr Promo)' (FFRR) *01 March 2001: 'Oi! (CD-The Altogether)' (FFRR) *06 March 2001: Pay Per View (CD-The Altogether) FFRR (Not recorded on the tape) *07 March 2001: Tootled (white label) *08 March 2001: Last Thing (CD-The Altogether) FFRR *08 March 2001 (Radio Eins): 'Funny Break (One's Enough) (CDr Promo)' (FFRR) *13 March 2001: Doctor? (CD-The Altogether) FFRR *14 March 2001: Shadows (CD-The Altogether) FFRR *15 March 2001 (Radio Eins): Tootled (white label) *22 March 2001 (Radio Eins): 'Doctor? (CD-The Altogether)' (London) *03 April 2001: Tootled (London) *08 April 2001 (BBC World Service): Tootled (album - The Altogether) FFRR *19 April 2001: 'Waving Not Drowning (CD-The Altogether)' (FFRR) (JP: 'Well, stone me what a night, and here I am with high blood pressure too. Scary.') *10 May 2001: Tension LP: London Records *28 November 2001: Illuminate (promo) white label ;2002 *09 April 2002: Chime (Live Style mix) (12” single) FFRR ;2003 *16 September 2003: 'Initiation (remix version)' (White Label) ;2004 *24 June 2004: 'One Perfect Sunrise' (Single) Orbital *08 July 2004: 'Crash and Carry' (LP- Snivilisation) - (Internal) *26 October 2004: 'Chime' (Peel Session) *29 October 2004 (Annie Nightingale): Chime (12") FFRR *16 December 2004: Tribute to John Peel in words See Also * 120 Minutes External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists